


The importance of moving feathers

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Evie vive da sempre una vita tranquilla, dedicando tutto se stesso al proprio lavoro: dirigere il traffico delle piume, mezzo di trasporto con cui si muovono i folletti come lui. Ma quando il suo compagno lo scarica perché non è abbastanza ambizioso e non ha un lavoro importante, Evie decide di fargli vedere quanto si sbaglia.





	The importance of moving feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: COW-T#9  
> Prompt: La piuma arrivò risalendo il vento. (Giorgio Faletti, La piuma)

“Mi dispiace,” aveva detto Mivian, con la faccia di uno a cui non dispiace affatto e che diceva quelle parole solo perché sapeva di doverlo dire. “Non posso più andare avanti così.”

Evie ricordava qualsiasi cosa di quel momento, non solo come Mivian era vestito – un paio di pantaloni azzurri in costosa seta di baco, un elegante cappello di foglie di quercia rossa e i piedi avvolti in puri fili di erba – ma anche quante volte aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e con quanto disgusto, come si era passato le mani tra i capelli argentati, lanciandoseli dietro le spalle.

“Io sono fatto per ben altre cose, non credi?” Aveva continuato, cercando clamorosamente supporto in lui anche mentre lo scaricava. “La mia vita non può ridursi a tornare a casa la sera, cenare con te, andare a letto presto e ricominciare tutto da capo il mattino dopo. In una casa al quarto ramo, poi! Il mio cuore non reggerebbe, Evie, non reggerebbe! Morirei di noia prima ancora di cominciare. Ho bisogno di qualcosa di più!”

Evie aveva ascoltato tutto in religioso silenzio, come aveva accolto quasi tutte le sfuriate di Mivian da che si erano messi insieme cinque anni prima. Mivian era altrettanto esigente allora, ma forse meno insensibile. E Evie si spaventava molto di più per tutte le sue rimostranze. Non sono abbastanza per uno come Mivian, pensava. Lui è figlio di nobili, è speciale, io sono solo un folletto come tutti gli altri. Pensava di doversi ritenere fortunato se Mivian anche solo si degnava di guardare dalla sua parte. 

“Non sono io, sei tu,” era andato avanti Mivian. “Mi capisci, non è vero? E' il tuo lavoro. Tu non ti impegni! Ti accontenti! Tu... tu non hai ambizioni! Perché non puoi essere diverso?”

Perché non puoi essere come Shade? Questo volevano dire quelle parole. Shade che era alto e muscoloso e portava al collo una collana fatta coi denti dei nemici – animali feroci, altri folletti o quant'altro – che minacciavano il loro territorio. Shade che era un soldato e neanche uno qualunque, un soldato speciale incaricato di proteggere la comunità; da lì l'odonto-bigiotteria. Mivian voleva che Evie diventasse come lui, quando era chiaro a chiunque avesse occhi che non era fisicamente possibile. Evie era piccolo e gracile, col fisico da sollevatore di piume. E per l'appunto quello faceva, nella vita, sollevava piume e nemmeno a mani nude.

“Voglio qualcuno che conti qualcosa!” Mivian alla fine l'aveva detto. Le parole gli erano uscite di bocca di loro spontanea volontà, cogliendolo così di sorpresa che per un istante ci era rimasto male lui stesso. Poi però si era ripreso, rendendosi conto che, in fondo, era quello il messaggio che voleva far passare. “E' così. Mi merito qualcuno che faccia qualcosa di importante nella vita!” Aveva concluso, sbattendo la porta così forte che tutti i quadri erano caduti per terra.

Mivian poteva avere ragione sul fatto che Evie fosse un tipo tranquillo è poco ambizioso – non era mai stato uno che amava le avventure né uno che si sentisse in grado di arrivare granché in alto nella vita – e di certo aveva ragione sul fatto che non avesse la stessa prestanza fisica di Shade, che a guardarlo c'era da chiedersi con cosa l'avessero sfamato da piccolo o quale divinità dei boschi gli avesse personalmente scolpito il mento e gli zigomi. Ma su una cosa Mivian si sbagliava: Evie faceva qualcosa di molto importante e lui gli avrebbe fatto capire quanto.

I folletti della sua zona si muovevano sfruttando le correnti, a cavallo di piume di uccello. C'erano stati in passato tentativi di muoversi sfruttando animali amici, come ad esempio i gatti o gli scoiattoli, ma i gatti si erano dimostrati inaffidabili – ci mettevano niente a lasciarti a piedi perché non avevano voglia di andare da nessuna parte o a disarcionarti se vedevano uno scoiattolo – e gli scoiattoli erano troppo paurosi e ti disarcionavano sempre se per caso annusavano un gatto. Senza contare che, essendo preda dei rapaci, spesso il malcapitato folletto si ritrovava a centinaia di metri d'altezza fra gli artigli di un'aquila insieme al suo mezzo di trasporto e non era mai una bella cosa. Le piume erano più comode. Intanto se ne trovavano a centinaia in giro e poi ce n'erano di ogni forma e colore, adatte ad ogni sedere e ad ogni gusto estetico, da quelle piccoline dei pettirossi, a quelle più spaziose delle galline, fino ad arrivare al “modello sportivo”, cioè le piume delle aquile. 

L'unico problema con questo mezzo di trasporto era che i venti non soffiavano in maniera regolare, che ce n'erano diversi e di diversi tipi, e che spesso trovarsi all'incrocio di due venti che si incontravano significava volare via, travolti da un turbine d'aria fuori controllo. Per questo serviva qualcuno che studiasse i venti e ne calcolasse la traiettoria per dirigere il traffico.

Quel qualcuno era lui.

Per cinque anni aveva meticolosamente fatto calcoli e proiezioni, con chilometri di mappe srotolate per tutto l'ufficio, equazioni da venti righe sulle lavagne e solo cinque minuti di pausa pranzo, sette giorni su sette, senza mai un giorno di ferie, per evitare che neanche uno dei folletti suoi concittadini andasse a schiantarsi contro un albero, venisse portato via dalla Bora, precipitasse nel vuoto inaspettatamente per un cambio di direzione non preventivamente annunciato. Forse Evie non si svegliava ogni mattina scrocchiando le nocche delle mani e decidendo a quale nemico avrebbe suonato le vertebre, ma il suo era un lavoro di precisione e di responsabilità, e se gli altri folletti erano vivi lo erano _anche_ grazie a lui.

Mivian avrebbe capito che cosa si era perso, che cosa aveva lasciato andare, per un paio di pettorali e voci di corridoio su lunghezze spropositate alle quali, francamente, Evie non credeva. Si sedette furioso di fronte alla sua plancia di controllo e osservò il traffico al di là del vetro. C'erano centinaia di piume in movimento solo in quell'istante, otto correnti d'aria diverse, sei delle quali in contrasto tra loro, e due interscambi che richiedevano la sua attenzione.

Sarebbe stato un vero peccato se si fosse distratto un attimo – una corsa al bagno, una telefonata, il tempo di zuccherare la tazza di caffè – e si fosse scordato di comunicare una leggera variazione della corrente numero due, se per questo il folletto sulla piuma di corvo avesse proceduto dritto per la sua strada, incrociando quattro piume di airone che venivano da destra. 

Mivian avrebbe finalmente visto quanto era importante, pensò, mentre voltava la schiena allo schermo.


End file.
